Various organic waxes and film formers are known in the art for their ability to impart uniform films and protective barriers to the skin and lips. Most of these films are slow to dry on application. Because these films remain wet for extended periods of time, they adhere poorly and tend to transfer off the surface to which they are applied. This results in poor overall cosmetic wear, and requires that the user reapply the cosmetic frequently.
Those film formers that provide somewhat more rapid drying times have additional limitations. The primary limitation of these film formers is an unpleasant tacky feel on application to the skin, lips or lashes that is disliked by consumers. Also, these products tend to drag against the skin when applied, and leave the skin feeling dry and sticky.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wear-resistant cosmetic that forms a protective film on the skin that is also quick to dry and easy to apply, but does not have an unpleasant, undesirable tacky feel on the skin.